


crying lightning

by outofmyday



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions, kinda angsty but its fineeee, reader is scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmyday/pseuds/outofmyday
Summary: after a bad storm overtakes the skies on jabberwock island, you decide to go to the one place you know you can stay without fail.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	crying lightning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever danganronpa fic so I apologize if it's not as accurate as it could be, I'm trying to get used to writing stuff for it- I've come across a few fics like this one but I had an idea for one of my own. hopefully, you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ** lightly proofread for typos but that's about it, so there might some slip-ups here and there

You lied restless in your bed, accompanied by nothing but the sound of heavy raindrops pounding against the windows in your cottage.

You’ve woken up from the same nightmare multiple times tonight. The contents of the nightmare itself made you wonder if it was a bad omen of sorts...It was a graphic depiction of your friends' mangled bodies flying out from underneath your bed. Although it doesn’t get points for a realistic situation—Actually, scratch that, with what you’ve seen here in the past, anything is possible—It spooked you, without a doubt.

It didn’t help your nerves when you started to hear the sound of rumbling from the storm outside start to intensify.

Monomi was really intent on warning everyone about the storm earlier, she said ‘although it wouldn’t be possible if she still had her magic stick,’ since Monokuma had control over Jabberwock Island now, the storms that did come would be at their worst.

And as someone who despises horrible storms, this scared you a lot. You even considered asking one of the girls if you could stay with them for the night. You felt too embarrassed to go through with it, though.

That’s when a thought suddenly crossed your mind.

There was one person you could go to who, without a doubt, would let you stay with them.

You know this because they said so themselves.

Monokuma went to the trouble of specifically calling you out for having a fear of lightning, but he said it to you while you were just wandering around.

You were unaware of someone else hearing the one-sided conversation until they confronted you about it after Monokuma left you alone.

They offered to let you stay with them if you didn’t feel awkward about it, since they were the only one who heard the conversation and figured you’d be too embarrassed to tell anyone else. You brushed them off and said you’d just ask one of the girls but you appreciated it. (News flash: you did not ask one of the girls.)

You gave yourself one more time to reconsider this. You didn’t have to do it by any means...But it was your best shot. You could always tough it out—

Then a massive flash of lighting hit somewhere close outside, your reflexes sending you flying off of your bed and towards the door. Feet barely touching the ground, you flung your door open and slammed it behind you, standing there only for a moment to quickly look left and right before darting towards a certain someone’s cottage in the pouring rain.

You were wearing the clothes you intended on sleeping in, including socks that were getting soaked as you raced across the slippery wooden surface with one goal in mind.

Adrenaline rushing, you made it to the cottage you intended to and frantically knocked on the door, breathing heavily as you heard rumbling start to build up again before another loud boom echoed through your ears. You melted against the door, hitting the ground shaking from both fear and the coldness of your soaked clothes. Tears started streaming down your face, the overbearing weight of regret settling into your bones as panic completely took over and your vision started getting spotty.

You made one last weak attempt at knocking on the door, feeling helpless as it barely made a sound and your crying broke into a horrid sob. You tried not to be loud, as you didn’t want to alert anyone else to the fact that you were crying. You were scared to move, so stricken with fear that your legs didn’t feel like they were attached to your body anymore.

Then the door opened, and your crying came to a halt as you were shocked to look up and see a tired-eyed Nagito looking down at you. It took him a moment, but he processed what was going on and his eyes went wide. He quickly knelt down to help you on your feet, pulling your soaked figure into the door before shutting it and turning back to you.

He looked like he didn’t know what to say at first, and you assumed it was because he got woken up at this ungodly hour by a crying girl banging on his door.

“Y/n...You’re soaked.” He said in a tired voice, walking past you to go to his bathroom.

“Sorry...I wasn’t thinking too much whenever I left to come here.” You said in a defeated tone, still feeling the built-up tension in your body from the meltdown you started to have.

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you came here.” He said, walking back and handing you a towel to dry your off with.

He walked off again before you could catch your breath to thank him, but you first took off your socks that were so soaked they were leaving big splotches of water scattered all over your feet that eventually slid off into the floor.

You did your best to dry yourself off, it was kind of hard since you were shaking and stumbling a lot, but eventually, you felt like you did a good enough job. Right as you finished wiping your face off, Nagito came back.

“Here, change into these.” He said, holding out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants to you, which you gladly took. You were impatient to get these soaking wet clothes off of you, anyway.

“You can go into the bathroom and change, I’m just gonna sit on my bed until you’re done.” He said in a kind tone, doing as he said he would.

You walked into the bathroom, peeling all of your soaked clothes off and feeling chills go down your spine once you felt the air hit your bare skin. You were freezing...You were really hoping that being in the rain for a few minutes wouldn’t make you sick.

After putting on the clothes Nagito gave you, which were very comfortable compared to what you had, you felt a lot warmer although you could still feel your frigid skin threatening to shatter into little pieces underneath the fabric. Seriously, your fingers were so cold you thought they’d snap if you moved them.

You stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Nagito standing next to one of the windows to look outside.

“It’s still pouring out there…” He said, indifference lacing his voice, “To be honest, I didn’t think that when Monokuma said you were scared of thunder that he meant you were  _ this  _ terrified of it.”

“I seriously would have fought it out but...It got way too intense.” You said, feeling a bit dumb now that he said that.

“I heard...I was kinda dozing off so that’s why it took me so long to realize you were at the door, I had a hunch that you would end up coming so I stayed up waiting for you. I guess my gamble paid off after all.” He said with a smile, and you felt your heart sink in your chest. It was more because it made you flustered than anything else.

“I’m glad I decided not to go to one of the girl’s cottages then...I was so scared in the moment I felt like you were my safest bet.” You said, feeling your shoulders ease up a little.

Nagito moved his gaze from outside the window to you.

“I just saw lighting out there...You might wanna cover your ears.” He said, and he didn’t have to tell you twice.

You felt your surroundings shake a little bit, but since Nagito warned you, the sound didn’t hit you as hard so it was easier not to get as freaked out.

He signaled that was okay to uncover your ears, and you felt the tension in your body start to melt away.

You almost felt like you could laugh. He was calming you down so much just being in his presence. It was like the storm didn’t even matter—   
  
Once again, your reflexes shot you out of your place once the room filled with sudden light from outside, accompanied by an ear-piercing boom that almost made you jump out of your skin. Your mad dash across the room landed you clutching onto Nagito’s shirt, frantically looking around as if you’d seen a ghost.

And then you realized exactly what you had done.

“Oh…! I’m so sorry!” You said, letting go of his shirt after processing the situation.

“It’s fine, you were startled, is all.” He chuckled, looking out of the window again.

“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll be—” Another boom sounded, sending you crashing into him and holding onto him as if your life depended on it, “—Right beside you, I guess?” He smiled, placing his hand on your back in an attempt to comfort you.

“That...I’d be fine with that. By all means.” You said, not even caring too much about the fact that you were probably being really weird right now. You didn’t care. This was too much of an overwhelming situation for you to care.

You let go of him, allowing him to go and cut the lights back off as you climbed into his bed. (farthest from the window, obviously.) After the room went dark, you shut your eyes as tightly as you could and slapped your hands over them to avoid any other chances of seeing the light intrude through the windows.

You felt Nagito getting in the bed beside you, and although you didn’t expect it, Nagito asked you something.

“Would you feel better if I held you? You might end up doing it regardless so I figured, might as well ask.” He said, and you felt your heart just about leap out of your chest.

He offered...So…

“Yeah.” You said, hands still on your face.

You felt his hands wrap around your wrists, which peeled your hands off of your face and pulled your body towards his. He held you close, allowing you to sink into his embrace and finally take a deep breath of relief that you had needed for a while now.

Even if there was lighting outside, the littlest sight you would have had of it was blocked out by Nagito’s figure, and even when you hear rumbling, he would slowly run his hand down your back as a sign of comfort; a way to tell you that he’s right there.

“...Thanks.” You whispered, your fingers tightening on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the least I can do for you.” He said back, slowly combing his fingers through your hair, “You’re always welcome here anytime you need somewhere to go.”

Nodding against his chest, you let yourself relax. Thinking about it now, you wished you would have come here a lot earlier...Nonetheless, coming here as late as you did proved to be a lot better than not coming at all.

At the same time you were thinking this, Nagito was having thoughts of his own right now. He felt insanely lucky for you to have come to him above all the other options you had. He knows that most, if not all of the girls would’ve agreed to let you stay with them without a second thought had you asked one of them.

He was worried that you’d find his offer suspicious since no one else would have known about this, he thought you’d see it as his way of trying to set up a murder plan...But you didn’t, it probably felt like the possibility of there being a killing—due to the circumstances of the weather on one random night—had very low chances of happening. This happening right now would be the best-case scenario.

Then again, you could have easily turned this around on him too. There was no way that you were acting whenever your emotions went haywire from the storm, but you could easily turn on him at any given moment and it would make for a hard situation to figure out once someone found him.

“Just so you know, I didn’t have any ulterior motive whenever I came here.” You said that as if you had read his mind. Apparently, the thought had crossed yours too.

“In what context?” He said with a sly smile, as a way to tease you.

“Oh— No! That’s not what I meant!” You whined, huffing out a frustrated sigh, “I just figured it probably seemed suspicious of me to come so late—Well, that still sounds wrong. I just mean that I didn’t come here to kill you or anything.”

“I’m not going to lie and say that the thought didn’t cross my mind, but if I truly believed you were going to do that, I wouldn’t have invited you in the first place.” He said, and you immediately scoffed.

“That’s a lie...You go on and on when telling the others you’ll cooperate with them if they want to commit murder. If anything, I’m surprised you didn’t beg on your knees for me to come here. It scares me, you know...I get nervous that eventually, somebody's gonna take you up on that offer.” You said in a low voice, feeling gentle sadness flood your chest.

“Why does that make you worried? If anything, it feels like the trials only take us closer to getting out of here. It would probably be better if someone killed me, it would allow you guys to make progress-”

“Killing isn’t progress to me. If anything, it hinders progress. Besides, if we don’t catch the killer, we all die. That scares me more than anything knowing a simple slip up and a false conviction could have us all killed.” You mumbled, your breaths shortening a little as the thunder continued to rumble outside.

“I...Understand what you mean.” Nagito responded, hesitating as if he wasn’t sure if he understood you or not.

“That being said...If you only invited me here hoping I would get overwhelmed and kill you...Then I want to leave.” You said bluntly, causing confusion to jump into his body.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“If I were to kill you right now, nothing would be a happy ending for me. It benefits no one when you think about it. If I did that and got away with it, I’d live with two things; the guilt of killing someone I call my friend, and the guilt of being the reason the rest of my friends were killed in the process. And if I don’t get away with it? I would have to face an execution that would scare me more than this storm is right now, and everyone would have to watch it. I don’t want my friends to watch me die, and I don’t want to watch them die either.” You explained, Nagito staying completely silent.

His arms tightened around you ever so slightly, before he took a deep breath.

“I really can’t understand you, since I’m not scared to die in the name of creating hope...But I can say that I didn’t invite you here with that intention in my mind.” He said, and it was your turn to be confused.

“Then...Why?” You asked, opening your eyes.

Nagito didn’t answer at first, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Although, I don’t really feel like I have the right to say it to you...You’re so undeserving of hearing it from someone like me. You deserve to hear it from someone a lot better than me. But...I care about you. If you were anybody else on this island, I might not have even batted an eye hearing what Monokuma said.” He let out a sigh at the end, regretting what he said immediately because you probably found it disgusting that he felt any sort of attachment to you.

“Nagito…” You breathed out, feeling your heart swell up.

A part of Nagito was waiting for you to yell at him. Tell him he’s disgusting and not worth your time anymore. That you were going to leave and never talk to him again. He felt that he deserved that reaction, but that’s not the reaction you had.

“...I care about you too, more than you could probably ever imagine.” You said, pressing your forehead against his chest.

“You...Do?” He asked, and you nodded in your place, desperate to make him understand.

He didn’t want to believe you, not because he didn’t feel the same way but he felt like he had to have been a hundred times luckier to have heard that from you.

“I...I like you, Nagito.” You stuttered out, clutching the fabric of his shirt in your hand, “I was hoping that I would convince myself to come here in the end, because I wanted to tell you.”

Nagito was in shock after hearing your words. That wasn’t what he expected at all, yet...You said that, to  _ him _ of all people.

“I like you too.” His response was rushed, desperate, afraid that if he waited for even a second longer to say something he’d lose you somehow.

Your grip on his shirt lightened up, and you raised your head up to look at him, your mouth agape and your emotions exploding within every part of your being.

You were so shocked that when thunder rumbled outside once again, your brain didn’t even process it. It felt like all you were focused on was him.

That was until, well, a massive lightning strike nearby shook everything around you and caused tears to shoot down your cheeks.

Nagito quickly dried them, wiping them off with his thumb before tilting your face up to look at him.

“I want to protect you.” He said, staring at you with the most serious look you had ever seen him wear on his face.

“Then...Stop saying things that make me feel like you’re going to leave me.” You sniffled, shakily bringing your hand up to rest on his cheek.

After a moment, it all got too overwhelming to handle.

Tears started falling from your eyes again, and you freed yourself from Nagito’s arms with almost no trouble to sit up, wiping the stray tears that were making a wreck out of your face.

“Help.” You said, burying your face in your hands.

You didn’t know why, or what you were asking for help for. You felt so desperate to stop crying, to make all of the reasons that you were crying to disappear.

Nagito sat up next to you, not sure if you wanted space or not but he felt obligated to ask you one thing.

“Y/n, look at me.” He said, hoping you’d snap out of your fear ever so slightly in order to do so.

You slowly took your hands from your face, trying to catch your breath before looking at him.

He leaned a bit closer, once again wiping what was left of your tears before speaking again.

“Can I kiss you? Are you okay with that?” There were a lot of self-deprecating things he could’ve added to that sentence, but deep down you knew that he was aware this wasn’t a time for him to be acting that way.

“...Yeah.” You said, feeling your heart begin to race.

It was inevitable, you only had a couple of short seconds to prepare yourself before…

Nagito first kissed you on your cheek, kissing where the tear tracks had slightly dried up and your skin was a bit rough, allowing you to have another set of slow-motioned seconds before he hovered over your lips, giving you one last chance to pull away before he pressed his lips to yours.

A rush of emotions crashed onto you, and at that moment your hands went up to drape across his shoulders before you pulled him closer.

You both pulled away, staring at each other in awe.

The emotions that had dawned on you moments prior started to die down, being replaced with a blush invading your face.

You felt like after so many days of worrying over this, it was over.

You wanted to kiss him again.

“Can we...Do that again?” You asked, and Nagito nodded.

Another second passed, and this time you initiated the kiss, the soothing feeling of his soft lips on yours bringing you the most relief you had felt that entire night.

It was wonderful.

After you parted again, Nagito rested his forehead against yours.

“We should really go to sleep now. Hopefully, that made you feel better...I know it made me feel better.” He said with a smile, to which you nodded to.

You laid back down, adjusting yourself to rest against Nagito. It felt different now, being held by him. It soothed you, just enough to help you drift off to sleep.

You hadn’t felt this calm in a while, not since before you got stuck on this island.

But you were here with Nagito now, being the calmest you could be in this situation.

After that, it felt like it was all slowly starting to fade away, far off into the distance.


End file.
